Invaded
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Loki is jealous of the affections Sif shows to his brother, but he is no longer a child and cutting her hair no longer soothes such a jealousy. What does you might ask? Taking what he believes to be his, poor Sif is left to broken. ThorXSif, one-sided LokiXSif. RAPE.
1. Invaded

Invaded

Sif inhaled deeply as she walked from the training ground to the palace of Odin. She was honored enough to have a room in such a lovely place ever since she had been welcomed into Thor's group. The kindness Odin had shown her had displeased her parents, not wanting her away from the house. But in honesty her parent's home was too far from the palace for her to travel and see Thor everyday.

The guards of the castle doors greeted Sif kindly as she allowed her thoughts to shift to Thor. She and Thor were a subject she both liked and disliked thinking about. While she recently allowed herself to think of Thor in a less friendly matter since he kissed her the other day. What they were was still a bit of a question mark to them both but he often allowed her to sit on his lap now while watching the others spar and waiting for their turn.

Sif walked to her room and removed her sweaty practice clothes and walked into her bathroom where she ran some hot water waiting for it to heat up. Her entire walk Sif had failed to notice the shadowy figure following her. This did not change as she sat nude on the side of her large tub waiting for hot water. Once the water was finally heated she corked the large bathing tub and watched the several spouts pour in water. She sighed airily as she slipped her foot into the bath. The warm water always had a way of washing away her stress.

"Hello lady," a serpent's voice called.

Sif gasped and quickly brought her arms up to cover her bare chest. She looked around her bathroom but saw nothing. Cautiously she lowered her arms and dipped into the half full bath. The water was truly miraculous as it washed away the fear she experienced just a moment ago. She dipped her head under one of the faucets to get it wet, while she did so her eyes were closed. She ran her hands over her now wet locks to remove loose droplets.

To her surprise someone grabbed her hands and forced them back around the faucet. Sif's eyes snapped open as she felt chains encircle her wrists. They were wrapped around the faucet several times and therefore made Sif moving her arms impossible.

"That's a much better view than before," a voice cooed.

Sif's eyes quickly went from her trapped wrists to the owner of the voice. "Loki!" she yelled. "Release me this instant!" she demanded.

"Ah poor Sif," he cooed giving her a sympathetic look. "Trapped and vulnerable, but no I will not release you Sif," he glared. "First I believe I will entertain myself, then perhaps I shall let you remain living."

Sif's eyes went wide as he threatened her life. She had never taken Loki very seriously as a fighter but with her hands trapped like they were, it would be no contest.

"Now Sif let's see what kind of fun we can manage." Sif watched in horror as he removed his clothes from his body. Never in all her long life had she fantasized about Loki's body. Never had the thoughts even entered her mind. She was not as innocent when it came to Thor but never had her thoughts drifted to Loki. She was appalled when she found that she was surprised by his naked form in front of her. He was well endowed and he was not unattractive like she may have wished. But those facts aside she still did not want him to have any part of her.

He crept into the water and approached her. "If you cooperate this could go very smoothly," Loki offered. Sif didn't dare say anything but she glared at him in disgust. "Come now I could make you a real woman," he cooed. "I could show you kinds of pleasure you never even dreamed about."

His left hand found the creamy skin of her hip and traced soft circles. "Don't touch me!" Sif hissed losing control of her tongue and jerking her body away.

"Now that's no fun," Loki said, his hand found her hip once more but instead of the gentle circles he had attempted previously his sharp nails dug into her flesh. She cringed a little but didn't cry out. Sif had to remember that she had dealt with worst than Loki.

"Perhaps I can persuade you," Loki said his right hand coming up and cupping her chin in his hand. He attached his mouth to hers and when her head turned away his grip on her jaw became crushing. She couldn't move away from his persistent lips so instead she closed her eyes tightly. She tried to imagine Thor, his surprisingly chapped lips and his tender way of kissing her. It was to her shock that she soon took notice of Loki's lips, they were soft and full, they had lost their dominating side when she had introverted. His tongue slid from his mouth and she was surprised it wasn't forked. He slid it along her bottom lips, how dare he Sif thought, feigning innocence by _asking_ her to open her mouth. When she clamped her lips firmly shut Loki drew back in frustration.

Sif wore a victorious smile as she saw his frustration. Her smile only served to anger him further as he drew his hand back and whispered something, a spell it seemed. In his hand a whip suddenly materialized. He smirked wickedly as he brought it down upon her body. With each stroke she cried out, she had never known a warrior to fight with a whip and it's sting was unfamiliar. He only lashed her three times but it was enough that when he kissed her again she opened her mouth to him. He slid his tongue inside and Sif was disgusted by his taste and how he explored her mouth, like he was invited in. Her rage surged once again and took control of her body. Her jaws clamped shut like iron gates around his tongue and he howled in pain. His left fist connected with her temple and the surprise blow forced her to release him as she slumped to the side.

Loki drew his tongue into his mouth again and growled at Sif. "Defiant winch!" he howled. He grabbed her silky hair in his hand and pulled roughly. She groaned and looked at him. "Your chances of surviving this are getting lower," he snarled at her. "I'll give you one chance to make up for that little indiscretion," he glared evilly at her. He summoned the whip he had before and whispered something else turning it into a thin bladed sword. "Sif," he hissed. "How would you like to make up for it," he held the sword to her neck.

She gulped and her lip quivered while her mind raced to find a suitable way to make up for it. "I, uh, tongue," she said nervously and opened her mouth just an inch or so to accommodate his tongue. He looked at her warily and leaned to her face, sword still in place, and stuck his tongue out for her. She cautiously stuck her own tongue out and caressed his tenderly. She gently coaxed his tongue into her mouth and sucked sensually while moving her tongue over his. Her lips were like silk on the throbbing flesh. Loki's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned lightly at her ministrations.

She finally released his tongue and he pulled back. "Excellent work," he purred to her. His hand cupped her cheek almost lovingly before it moved down and touched her breast. Sif flinched away from his touch and cringed.

"Loki, stop, please, these kinds of activities are reserved for married couples or people in love. We aren't any of those things Loki," Sif pleaded.

"Maybe you aren't," he hissed glaring at her, his happy and pleased mood gone.

Sif looked at him surprised, "Loki you, like me?"

"I have liked you for years Sif but all you do is dote on my idiotic brother," he groaned in frustration.

"Your brother is no idiot," Sif insisted. "I am sorry that you have liked me all these years but, I don't know what to say Loki. I didn't mean to hurt you by liking Thor but I can't change my feelings."

"I know," Loki said suddenly seeming much taller than Sif. "But that doesn't change what I came here to do," he said. He lowered his hand beneath the water and cupped her shaven folds. He ran his fingers along it and Sif twisted and pulled against her restraints trying to get away.

"Loki stop!" she yelled.

"No!" he bellowed back and invaded her forcefully with two of his long slender fingers. Sif cried out in discontent as his fingers began curling inside of her and searching her as no man had yet to do. His other arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her lower body from the water. His fingers continued uninterrupted as he felt himself become more excited for things to come. When he was finally so hard he could barely stand it he removed his fingers from her. She gave a strangled cry of relief mistaking the ordeal for being over. He moved in between her legs and she opened her eyes again to see him hovering over her.

"Loki please don't," she whimpered feeling defeated and dirty. "Please I could never marry if you," but her pleas fell on deaf ears as he shoved his hardened length into her. She screamed and pulled roughly against her restraints. Loki was groaning and mumbling her name while she resided in her own piece of hell. He finally reached satisfaction and pulled out of her. She sobbed softly as he snapped and dissipated from the room. The chains followed only seconds after and she fell into the pool of bloody water. She walked over to the drain and uncorked it allowing the nearly overfilled bathtub to begin to recede. Then with nothing left to do she filled the tub once more and started scrubbing at her skin.


	2. My Love

My Love

Sif was still in her bath about three hours after Loki had left her. She took her loofa from beside the bath and took it over her bruising skin along with the marks from the whip. She winced a bit and sunk below the water to try and soak her wounded flesh. She was staring at her faucet when she suddenly felt her eyes well up with salty tears. She felt them slide down her face even though she made no noise. She ran her fingers through her hair gently and saw some blood still in it. She vaguely wondered how she had gotten blood in her hair. She looked at her wrists though and noticed it might have been from her bleeding wrists. The cuffs had dug into her and cut them pretty badly.

She dipped her wrists under the water as well and washed the blood from them. She finally sighed and stood from her bath. She didn't bother drying her body, she was too distracted, instead she reached beneath her sink for some healing cream. She took it from the container and rubbed it all the way around her wrist before wrapping it in bandages.

She then went into her room and looked around confused at what to do with herself. She sighed and shook her head, tears falling anew. She quickly went to her closet and grabbed some training clothes not caring how they looked. She grabbed her sword and shield and raced from her room. She arrived at the training grounds a bit out of breath and still dripping wet from her bath. She immediately impaled a dummy with her sword. She quickly moved to the next slicing it's head off. She continued moving throughout the course and screamed as she struck each dummy. She had soon created the entire course of fifty dummies. She struck the last in the heart before collapsing and sobbing on the floor.

"Sif," she heard a voice call from behind her. She knew it was Thor's voice. But she couldn't bring herself to stand instead she collapsed from where she was on her knees to her hands as well.

"Should we go over there?" that was Fandral's voice.

"Something is obviously wrong," Volstagg said sympathetically.

"Careful," Hogun warned in his quiet standoffish voice.

"Perhaps only one of us," Sif's eyes snapped open and her hands shook in slight fear. She clutched the hilt of her sword and turned on the group. She screamed and ran at Loki who had the nerve to show up among her concerned group. She sliced at him and the entire group jumped back.

"Sif!" Thor said concerned for his brother's safety.

"You!" she screamed at Loki while striking towards him again. "You bastard!" she swung catching a bit of his cape in her sword.

"Lady Sif," Thor stepped between them.

"My Lady," Fandral gently took her hand the clutched the sword to tightly.

"Why are you so barbarous towards the trickster tonight?"

"He raped me!" she screamed. "He came into my bath and he violated me!" she sobbed her sword dropping from her grasp. She collapsed forward and Thor caught her even in his stunned state.

"He what?" Thor's voice was low but filled with absolute loathing.

"He, he," she sobbed and her words couldn't escape from her sobbing throat.

Thor gently handed Sif to Hogun while he spun on his brother. His hammer nearly connected with Loki's jaw. Loki jumped back at the last second however and multiplied himself several time in order to avoid detection.

"Brother," Loki said in an innocent voice. "I would never do such a thing, the Lady Sif is one of our dearest friends. I would never violate her in such a primitive fashion. If I were ever to have such relations with the lady I would indeed have her consent."

"You chained me to my faucet! You used a whip on my stomach and punched my temple!" she screamed from Hogun's grip.

"Silence!" Thor bellowed looking between the two trusted friends. "We will seek audience with the All-Father. Now!" he said as Loki began to protest. He marched towards the throne chamber and his friends followed, Hogun supported Sif while Fandral and Volstagg flanked Loki to ensure he did not try and escape.

"Father!" Thor bellowed throwing both doors open to the throne room.

Odin stumbled from the passage leading to his room. "What is it my son?" he muttered still in his nightgown.

"A grave accusation has been made, you must settle it!"

"Thor lower your voice," Odin insisted.

"The Lady Sif says Loki hath entered her room and taken advantage of her! I shall not be calm until this is resolved."

Odin suddenly seemed much more awake. "Bring the Enchantress Kathleen to us," Odin said to a guard. "She will look and find the truth, she need not even speak."

"In the name of Asgard brother you had better hope Sif is delusional," Thor glared at Loki holding his hammer threateningly towards him.

"Thor you will not make threats against your brother," Odin's voice boomed.

"Sif would not lie! Not to me!" he insisted. He walked over to where Hogun still supported Sif in his arms. "Sif," Thor said pulling her into his own arms and pushing some hair away from her face. "My friend I do hope something has gone terribly wrong with the world and such a horror has not befallen you."

"Thor," she looked up at him. "I would not lie, Loki came into my room, into my bath, he chained my hands up and took advantage of me. Thor you must believe me."

"With every fiber of my being Sif I do not want you. I do not want my brother to be so horrid and I do not want you to have endured such a pain."

"I would not wish such a thing either Thor, but that does not stop it from being true."

He looked down at her with a pain in his eyes, trying to will away her pain which was so obviously drowning her. He lent his head down and kissed her lightly. "I wish to make my intentions very clear from this point on," he whispered, the rest of the chamber echoed his words but he whispered not because it was a secret but because he wished to soothe and calm her. "You are mine," he said. "I will never again allow someone to harm you or take advantage of you. You shall come to my chambers from this point on and sleep securely in my arms."

"My King, I am honored by your request to see me but I feel it necessary to point out that it is not even moon down."

"Yes I apologize Kathleen but I need you to settle a matter for me."

"He raped her, can I go back to bed now?"

Thor let out a murderous cry and lunged at Loki. Sif, suddenly without Thor's support, stumbled forward but caught herself.

"Stop!" Odin screamed.

Thor did not stop though, Mjolnir connected with Loki's chest and he went flying though the chamber doors. Thor's onslaught did not cease until his boot was crushing Loki's ribs, his hammer pointed dangerously at Loki's throat.

"You raped her!" he hollered.

"She merely doted on you! I have loved the Lady Sif since childhood," Loki screamed in defiance. "I have protected her, looked after her, ensured that she would always be safe on your idiotic missions, warned father of your stupid plans so that she alone may live!"

"You defiled her! You touched her against her wishes! You cannot truly love someone and do that to them!"

"You are wrong brother! It is easy to assume when you do not know how it is to feel ignored and overlooked by your beloved but it is possible!"

"You will never again touch the woman I love!" Thor bellowed as he brought Mjolnir down. Loki was quick to weigh his options he rolled from Thor's blow and right of the bridge, he fell into an abyss below the realm of Asgard.


End file.
